How Jack Cleans a Weapon
by massfreak
Summary: Jack shows us the importance of proper weapon maintenance on both her shotgun and Miranda. Stand alone story. Jackanda smut, NSFW, Mature audience only...you have been warned. Fun little FemSlash so enjoy!
(So I wrote this a while ago and posted it on DA. I kept meaning to update it and make more changes…so now I did! I am working on a longer Jack/Miranda and FemShep/Liara story but while I wait for the muses to sing I thought I would post this for all you Jackanda shippers out there. This story is not meant to go with anything else, it stands alone. I know, it is shameless smut but I am working on my writing my steam scenes. Plus smut writing is fun. As always I have edited several times but I am sure I have missed numerous typos and grammar mishaps. Reviews and critiques are desired and appreciated. If anyone has any tips on proper editing I would love it. Enjoy and please feel free to share the story with someone or a group you think would enjoy it!)

Jack laid the shotgun down on spare table that was down in her little hid-way room beneath the drive core. She took her rag and started to clean its outside casing again.

'Fuck!' she thought to herself.

She was still so fucking buzzed there was no way she could sleep. It had been an awesome mission. Horizon had been a shit hole but man what a fight. Collectors had been everywhere, frozen colonist, and that big fucking floating bug thing, and then those big fucking cannons had started firing. She kept picturing in her head the shots, the explosions, the fucking biotics being thrown everywhere. It had been fucking glorious. Most people would just go cry about shit like this to their therapists but just thinking about it gave Jack a very familiar warm tingling feeling all throughout her body.

Shepard hadn't lied to her. Some serious shit was going on and she had a feeling it was just the beginning. As long as she got into more fights like that one, she didn't give a shit where they went.

What's more, she and the Cheerleader had fought pretty well together. More than a few of those flashes in her mind were of that Cerberus bitch. The way her ass flexed when it crouched behind a wall or crate. How she stayed cool and calm even when shit was exploding in her face. Hell she didn't even tie her hair back in a fight. She probably figured it would make her look less perfect. They had been perfectly in sync though, moving in time, flowing from cover to cover, and almost never needing to talk. When one got pinned down the other would move to flank or unleash a fury of biotics. Maybe there new little secret arrangement was beneficial in more ways than just one. And even now as Jack thought about it there was really no denying it...she loved watching Miranda move. Hated everything else about the bitch but Jack had to admit…she was fucking good.

In combat Miranda moved fast and hard through gun fire, squeezing that trigger on the SMG with surprising accuracy, and there was very little difference in the bedroom. Miranda was confident and she knew exactly what she wanted. She had some experience with women, which Jack was thankful for, but now they were evenly matched. Jack had been a fast study and now having Miranda at her mercy, being able to take her however she wanted was the biggest fucking turn on she had ever experienced.

Jack wiped down every nook and crevice on the gun without even thinking about it. In fact she was thinking about something quite different. Two nights ago Jack was horny and went up too Miranda's room late in the evening. She had found Miranda still awake and stressing over some stupid fucking report to the Illusive Man, but that would change. As Jack remembered their last secret meeting she started to disassemble the weapon. Main body, pistol grip trigger, barrel, and power core all would come apart with ease under Jacks skilled hands.

 _Jack had walked in without knocking._

" _Bitch." Jack said with a slight curl to the corner of her mouth._

" _Convict." Miranda returned._

 _But with one look they were both on the same page. Jack locked the door and with a few quick strides was behind Miranda's desk pushing the Cheerleader back down in the chair she had just tried to stand up from. Miranda raised an eyebrow at Jack but Jack spread Miranda's legs as she stepped in between them and then got down on her knees. Jack started with Miranda's boots and belt just to get them out of the way and then the real fun began._

 _As she worked Miranda just stared at Jack with only the tiniest of smiles on her face as she moved to undo the clasp at Miranda's neck line._

 _Then she moved to her chest and began to pull down the zipper on her uniform revealing her black bra and her perfect silken ivory skin underneath. As she pulled off her top piece Jack got the first subtle scent of Miranda's skin. For Jack, Miranda's skin smelled and tasted like vanilla with just a hint of spice and splash of ezzo; and it was entirely too addictive. Her smell, the sight of her perfect fucking skin got Jacks pulse racing as her fingers lingered along sensitive flesh. Her instinct was to dive in. To fuck her hard a fast, but not this time._

 _Jack leaned forward, brushing her lips across Miranda's chest, as she reached around her back to the clasp of her bra, undoing it, and letting it fall to the floor. Miranda's breast were perfect and she knew it. More than a handful, soft and sensitive, with nipples that were easily aroused. As much as she bitched about her perfect genetically tailored looks, even she had to admit…this was a benefit. Jack wanted to dive in but she resisted tasting her for the moment. Instead she moved on and ghosted her fingertips down the length of Miranda's stomach to slide them underneath the edge of her skin tight pants. Slowly she began to pull them down. Miranda raised her hips up ever so slightly as Jack pulled the garment off her legs and discarded it on the floor, and then settled her bare ass back on the chair._

 _The gun was now fully dissembled. Jack thought that people rushed through caring and cleaning their weapons. She liked to take her time and do it right. She liked to start with the places most people missed or just passed over briefly. She placed the main body in front of her and with oil, a small brush, and clean rag began to stroke, rub, and lubricate in all the right places._

 _Miranda was still trying to play it cool but Jack could plainly see the anticipation in her fucking painfully amazing blue eyes. Jack knew what she wanted but she was going to make her wait. Jack used her tongue to draw a line the entire length of Miranda's inner thigh from her knee to her core, but she stopped just shy of where Miranda really wanted her to go. She used her tongue and her teeth to lick and nibble all around her sweet sensitive flesh but not yet giving in to Miranda's increasing desire._

 _Jack noticed that Miranda had begun to move in her chair, clenching her hips and butt ever so gently whenever her hands or mouth brushed against the well-trimmed hairs at her center. Miranda's hands were starting to ball up into fists as she tried to keep her hands from wandering down to the back of Jacks head._

 _This was more than just desire. It was a game and neither one wanted to give in first. But Jack knew, this time she was going to win. After all, she had stacked the deck in her favor this time. She licked and suckled her skin devouring her sweet taste and Miranda's rising anticipation. She nipped and bit gently into her flesh listening to Miranda's soft gasp of pleasure as she did. Finally she grabbed her ass and scooted her even closer so that her ass now sat on the very edge of the chair. Jack could see that Miranda was getting impatient and felt her head being gently pushed down toward Miranda's core, but Jack would not give in._

 _She pinned the woman's arms down to the chair as she rose up and devoured one of Miranda's hardened nipples. She teased it gentle between tongue an teeth, rolling it with precision, and finally giving it a hard nip and pull before she moved on to the other with same fervor._

 _A slight hiss as Miranda sucked in air through her clenched teeth was the only sound that let the convict know that the operatives' resolve was beginning to crumble. And when her body had been teased enough, when every sensitive nook and receptive peak of skin and bone had been nipped and suckled; Jack decided that only then, was it time to move on._

Jack picked up the trigger mechanism and set it in front of her. So many people focused on cleaning the outside of the trigger. But what really made everything go, what made the action smooth was the inside. Jack tipped up the grip and tilted it to the right angle. Most people would dive in, use their brush left and right, up and down. The actual trigger mechanism was really very small. And in order to get the trigger squeeze just right, one had to know just the right place. And here precision and the right amount of pressure always mattered much more than just effort.

 _Miranda's body was more than prepared. It was hot and in truth Jack could no longer resist. She looked down at Miranda's supple folds and her engorging mound, with her perfect little strip of hair and sank her lips down into it. Jack heard Miranda moan with relief. Jack started slowly at first, licking up and down the inside of her slit. Then Jack spread her lips ever so gently to fully expose and slightly pull back on Miranda's swollen clit._

 _To Jack this part of sex was almost just as thrilling as the climax. She was in control, her prey was willing and exposed, and all Jack had to do was hit the sweet spot._

 _With her tongue Jack began to lap lavishly at Miranda's clit. At first it was to the left and right side, and then it was up and down the length of the tiny engorged shaft that ran from the tip of the clit all the way up to where it dove down into the flesh. Miranda moaned and rolled her head as Jacks tongue licked and pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerve. Again and again at a faster pace and stronger force until she began to feel Miranda's thighs start to quiver._

 _This anticipation was what Jack needed, what she got off on. With every moan, whimper, and gasp coming from Miranda's lips all Jack could think of was that she wanted more. As her own desire began to build at the base of her pelvis, Jack stopped the licking and wrapped her top and bottom lip around Miranda's mound and clit. Forming a seal she began to suck. Gently at first and then harder and harder flicking her tongue as she did and listened as Miranda's cries began louder and louder._

 _Jack placed two fingers beside her mound to further spread the folds and add more pressure to the surroundings nerves. Miranda was ready and her chest heaved up and down as her legs shook from her hips to her toes and it was all she could do to keep from thrusting her hips into Jacks expert mouth._

 _It would not have taken long and Jack knew it but she didn't want Miranda to come…at least not yet. Jack pulled her mouth free with satisfying pop and then just looked up at Miranda with a wicked smirk on her face just to see what she would do. Her eyes were open and her fists were clinched but she refused to give Jack the satisfaction of looking down at her immediately. Jack had stopped on purpose right before she had climaxed, but Miranda was not about to given in so easily. That was fine by Jack. She hated easy prey and she knew she was going to get what she wanted._

Jack placed the trigger of the shotgun aside and moved on to the barrel. The barrel was important not just because it handled the charge, but it also contained the choke and the spread of the charge. Someone that didn't pay proper attention to the barrel would regret it. Of course the gun would still fire; but its penetration and impact would all suffer if the barrel was not given the proper attention. Jack prepped a piece of cloth and at just the right angle, she began to stroke.

 _Jack decided she was going to give Miranda just a taste of what was to come. She caressed her hands down Miranda's breast, giving each nipple a pinch for good measure. Then she wrapped an arm around Miranda's ass and placed her hand firmly in the small of her back. Then with the other hand she torturously moved in between the apex of the women's thighs. Just the slight touch of her finger tips to Miranda's sensitive core sent her hip thrusting upwards into Jacks hand, but Jack still did not give in. Still, she knew her tongue had done its job if one little flick of her thumb could cause Miranda to let out a hiss. She ran her fingers through Miranda's dripping lips, only teasing her clit for a moment before slipping down towards her entrance._

 _Jack was ready to start her delivery but she had one more thing she wanted to do. There with her fingers pressed to Miranda's precipice she looked up at her and waited. Miranda gave in and looked down at Jack. Her mouth open slightly taking in short but needy breaths, her hand griping like vices to the arm rests of her chair, and her legs and buttocks taught and tense with the expectation of pleasure. But it was her eyes that Jack wanted to see. And when Miranda's hypnotic blue meet Jack's golden brown; Jack got what she wanted. Miranda was in need, even on the verge of desperation. Too proud to say anything but she was ready to beg, to plead for Jack to continue and that was all that Jack needed._

 _She slowly thrust one finger inside Miranda's slick and soaking center. Miranda opened her mouth to gasp, but no words came out as she kept her composure, never breaking eye contact._

 _Jack curled her finger up and found the rougher patch of flesh in Miranda's channel. Then reaching right behind it, Jack pushed her finger up into her swollen pulsing rough mound and, while maintaining pressure, she slowly began to move in and out._

 _To Jacks utter delight, she watched as Miranda could no long hold herself back. Miranda's eyes closed as her head fell back against the chair. She drew long deep breaths as her chest heaved up and down. She moaned in pure bliss without restraint, fully a slave to the pleasure Jack was giving her. Jack went faster. The sweat that had begun to form glistened off her breasts as they rose up and fell with each increasing gasp of air. Jack could only smile as her teeth and lips slightly pressed together and with each moan and shutter came from Miranda, her own desire continued to build._

 _As Miranda's breath became sharp and short Jack quickened her pace and without warning Jack moved from one finger to two. A blue flash rippled across Miranda's body and a whimpering cry of desperation escaped her mouth with every thrust of Jacks hand._

 _Jack was practically hypnotized. The motion of Miranda's body, the sounds she was making, and her quivering core were all bringing Jack to her edge. Jack looked down as her fingers slid in and out of Miranda's now desperately pulsating heat and wetness._

 _God she was so close. It would be so easy just to slide her thumb up towards her sensitive clit. But Jack didn't want that. She wanted Miranda to be crashed into her climax. She wanted her thrown violently head long over her edge until the only thing Miranda could do was scream Jacks name. What's more, is that Jack wanted join her. She felt Miranda's hips began to tense and saw her holding her breath with her back arched and chin straining upward. But instead of finishing the job Jack pulled out and stopped completely._

 _Miranda eyes shot open and desperately tried to reach down to finish the job but Jack stopped her. This time when she looked down at Jack she had more than a bit of frustration glinting in her eyes. Miranda was clearly about to chastise her, probably thinking this was some kind of cruel joke, but Jack pressed a dripping wet finger to Miranda's lips, silencing any complaints. Then with a devious smile spreading across Jacks lips, she reached behind her and pick up the object that had brought her up there to begin with._

The power core of any weapon was by far the most important.

Everyone knew that but not everyone knew what to do with it. The power core if compared to the guns of the old Wild West was just like making sure you had properly packed dry powder in the bullet. A good power core would not just be fully charger but it also need to be tuned properly. And for that you had to do more than just clean it, you had to listen to it, to feel it in your hands as it charged up. But most importantly, to make sure the stored energy was set off, and released with the most force when you pulled the trigger...you needed the proper tool.

 _When Jack had walked in the door and kneeled in front of Miranda she had something behind her back, Miranda just hadn't noticed when she set it on the floor behind her. Now the more than slightly frustrated Miranda, having almost been brought to climax twice now, could only wonder at what Jack was reaching for._

 _But Jack was not there to disappoint. Jack picked up the object and with one raised eyebrow she pressed it between her fingers and held it up to Miranda like she was presenting her something on a silver platter._

 _The skin of it was soft but shaft was long and thick, with ridges all along the edges and a nice fat head on the end. At the base of the shaft was a curved end, also with ridges, that was clearly meant to be inserted and not held in place by a strap. Miranda's eyes widened as all bits of frustration instantly vanished. Jack watched Miranda unconsciously bit eat her bottom lip as she stared at what Jack had brought her. The look in her eyes said it all. An eyebrow raised up and a small curve of a smile at the corner of the mouth meant...Miranda wanted THAT. Jack had one more surprise. Underneath its base was a small button and when Jack pressed it, tiny mass effect fields ignited all at once and traveled along the skin of the impressive device._

 _Miranda's jaw dropped. The neat freak Miranda Lawson, the more mature older woman, the Cerberus operative whose bed was always made and clothing always pressed, with nothing ever out of place; took one look at her desk and with a strong armed biotic push instantly threw everything off it. Her data pads, her tablet, hell even her full cup of tea was now splashed and scattered to the floor. Jack needed no other encouragement._

 _She quickly got up, pulled down her pants, and inserted the curved end into her already dripping wet core. She could not help but let out a gasp as she felt the perfect pulsations from the devices mass effect fields begin to stimulate her and at the same time hold the device firmly in place._

 _Miranda quickly scooted over to the desk, pulled Jack to her by her breast strap, and settled her right between her legs. She grabbed the device to pull it to her entrance but Jack slapped her hand away. This was her game._

 _Jack angled the head and used the tip to slide between her slick folds letting the fields pulse around Miranda's clit giving her one last moment of teasing. Then Jack thrust into her till she was completely hilted and held it there as deep as she could go._

 _Miranda's biotics flared as threw back her head._

" _Ah yes…Jack...yes." was all she could say._

 _The fields on the device had an instant effect on both women as it pulsed once Jack started thrusting._

 _Jack pushed Miranda's back down onto the desk, grabbed her hips, and started to thrust in earnest. It took a few thrusts to get the angle and motion right, but Miranda didn't seem to notice. Miranda had wrapped her legs around Jacks waist reached back above her head and gripped the raised lip of her desk for leverage. Jack pumped into her now without reservation. There was no stopping and no teasing, this was the pay off. Jack was half way to climax herself when she made her first stroke into Miranda's core but now she was just trying to keep her composure. Thank God Miranda was already so close. She felt Miranda's hips go ridged, saw her eyes close, head lean way back, and chin pointed to the ceiling. Her mouth was open and taking in short breathy gasps and exhaling needy cries of her approaching explosion._

" _Now Cheerleader." Jack said and she reached in between Miranda's legs, and finding her fully engorged clit with her thumb._

 _Miranda's gaze shot downward, staring at Jack's hand, watching as her hips pumped the pulsating phallus into her again and again. Want, shock, desire, and a savage need were cemented into Miranda's face as she gripped tight, and waited for the pressing stroke of Jack's thumb._

" _Now you can come for me."_

 _As Jack's hips pumped rapidly, her thumb ran the length of her clit, circled few times, and then Jack got everything she wanted._

 _Blue rippled across Miranda's skin, her head slammed back into the desk with a thud, and she screamed as she came._

" _AAAHHHHH...fuck, fuck, fuck...Jack!"_

 _The perfect Cerberus Cheerleader, the Illusive Man's little princess cursing out a string of profanities as she violently came at Jacks ministrations was all that it took. A few more thrusts and Jack followed with her into orgasm as her biotics lit the room with a blue glow._

" _FUCK…Miranda," She cried out using her real name of the first time. "Shhhhiiiiit, Shit, shit."_

 _Jack kept pumping until they both rode out the end of their orgasms. Her legs wobbled a bit as she slowly she stopped and pull the device out from both of them before collapsing on top of Miranda, breathing in big gulping gasps of air as she rested her head against her chest._

 _Miranda embraced Jack with lose arms wrapped around the tattooed woman's back as she melted into the embrace. With sweat covering their bodies, they just lay together for a moment enjoying the bliss that was swimming through both of their heads and bodies. Miranda was the first one to move. She careened her head up and back to look at the damage that had been done._

' _Damn it' she whispered._

 _Her cup was shattered, and her wall, and data pads were covered in tea. Worst of all her monitors were in numerous separate pieces on the floor. Miranda let out a huff._

" _We really need to remember there is a bed not ten meters away."_

" _Hey you did it Cerberus." Jack said with her eyes still closed resting against one of Miranda's sweat covered breasts._

" _Besides I'll stop fucking you on your desk when you stop looking so fucking sexy sitting behind it."_

 _Jack hadn't really meant to give her a compliment but it was quite true. Miranda may have been older but on the fucking hot scale; Miranda had her beat hands down. She was...well perfect._

 _Miranda couldn't help but smile a bit at Jacks words and for a second, or maybe only half a second, they had a small moment together. A moment not filled with contempt, or lust, or hatred, or just mindless fucking. Just a singular moment with the two of them being simply…together._

 _But soon it was gone and Jack raised up, pulled up her pants, straightened her strap, and walked out. No goodbye, or see you later. Not even a 'thanks for the fuck.' She left Miranda still draped across her desk, with all the mess to clean up, but also with their new favorite toy._

Jack finished the cleaning and reassembled the weapon. It was ready to go but unfortunately so was she. She was still pumped and that was the third time she had cleaned her weapon. Plus her little daydream into her last interlude with the Miranda didn't help, but it did give her an idea.

"Hey EDI...is uh Miranda in her quarters?"

"Yes Jack, Ms. Lawson entered her quarters 3 hours and 31 minutes ago."

"And can you tell me what she is doing...I mean like is she like asleep?"

"I cannot report on the activities of others on this ship to non-authorized personal, but...no Ms. Lawson is still awake. Would you like me to send her a message?"

Jack jumped up and started for the steps.

"No that's ok I will just go pay her a little visit." This could be the perfect time for another round and maybe something else. Whether with a lover or a weapon, it was always important to know where the limits were. Miranda had made it clear from the beginning that some things were off limits, but Jack was certainly up for the challenge. There was definitely more places on Miranda's body she wanted to explore with their new little toy. Miranda would probably accuse her of being boyish and brash. But maybe with the proper care and gentle stroking; perhaps the perfect Princess could be persuaded. After all, even though Jack could be rightfully accused of a lot of things, no one could ever say she didn't know how to properly clean her weapon.


End file.
